


Forbidden Secret

by JerLina007



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider Needs a Hug, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerLina007/pseuds/JerLina007
Summary: When Alex enters his dead uncle's room, he finds a secret he perhaps shouldn't have found...Alex' world is turned upside down...
Relationships: Alex Rider & Ian Rider, Alex Rider & Jack Starbright, Alex Rider & Lynn Rider, others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this in dutch and then translated it into english with a translation app... Normally I would just like to write it in english but I don't know enough english yet to write a whole fanfiction. and most of you read fanfiction in english so that's why I wanted to translate it, so sorry if there are a lot of writing errors or something like that

There he was, in the room of his dead uncle, Ian Rider. It was something Alex did more often when he thought of his dead uncle. He didn't really know why he always went to his room, there was nothing left in it. MI6 had taken everything away from his uncle. All that was left was an old thick carpet. And although his uncle never let him in his room, and never saw what was in Ian's room, he felt that he was close to Ian. Alex was just about to leave the room until he saw something. He had never noticed it before, but still he saw something lying under the ugly carpet... 

He walked up to the carpet and stooped down to pick it up. It was an old envelope, he turned it over and saw 'in front of Alex' on it. Alex didn't understand any more. Why would there be a letter for Alex in Ian's room? He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. He started to read what it said: 'Alex, if you're reading this I'm probably already dead, but I have to tell you something.... You have a sister. You will probably be thinking: a sister? That's not possible! But it is true. The fact is, when I and John, your father, were young, our parents had adopted a boy. His name was Bart. It didn't matter how long he was with us, it never worked with us and Bart. When he was old enough he left us. We haven't seen him since then... When your parents died, you and your sister who was a year older stayed at home. When we heard the news, Bart was with you and your sister right away. He immediately said that he didn't want any of you two to have a bad future. So he took your sister with him and left, the last thing we heard from Bart was that he was going to take care of your sister from now on. And then you were left alone and I decided to take care of you... Because Bart hated us all, we decided never to say a word about him or your sister. But I thought you should know this Alex, that's why I'm telling you this now.  
In case you'd like to know, your sister's name is Lynn. And she probably lives in France. Bart always wanted to live there, but since he never said anything about where he lived, I'm not sure...  
I hope none of this is too much for you Alex, but I had to tell you someday'.

Alex didn't know what he had just read. Everything in his head was spinning. He still has to get this all sorted out....


	2. chapter 2

"I don't know, Alex... Are you sure this is all real?"  
"Of course I am, Jack, otherwise I wouldn't have told you, would I?"  
"What if this was meant to be an April 1st joke?"  
"This just can't be a joke, why would you make a joke about something like that at all?"  
"Hm, well you're right about that. But still, is this reliable?"  
"It has to be, why would Ian lie about something like that?"  
"And if all this were true, what do you want to do? All you know is that her name is Lynn and that she lives in France, and even that is not certain!"  
"Maybe MI6 can help us?"  
"MI6?! Even if they were to help you, you'd probably have to go on such a dangerous mission again. No, you wouldn't. No way!"  
"But then how are we going to find her, Jack?!"  
"I don't know, Alex. We'll talk about it later. But I have to go to the supermarket now, see you later."  
"See you later..."

Alex could not forget everything he had read so he decided to do research. He looked up 'Lynn Rider' several times but found nothing. He decided that Bart had kept his own family name and didn't use the name Rider. Alex wanted Ian to write down Bart's last name as well. That would help him look for Lynn now. For the umpteenth time he looked again at the letter Ian had left behind. Had he overlooked something? He read the letter again and again, and then he saw it. He took a picture from the envelope that he hadn't seen yet. It was a one year old girl, she was small with blue eyes and brown hair with a lure that was lighter than the rest of her hair. On the back there was something written: 'This is Lynn when she was 1 year old, if you were looking for her you would immediately recognise her by the one lure of hair that was lighter than the rest of her hair. She has freckles and blue eyes. And actually she looks like a French girl, or probably now anyway. And she's got a birthmark just like you. This was perfect. Now Alex was a little closer to finding his sister. Now he could recognise Lynn, especially her hair. He took another look at the picture and then started looking for 'French girls named Lynn.   
30 minutes later he hadn't found anything yet. He didn't know what else to do... Then he heard that Jack was back home and went downstairs.

"Jack, look what I found!"  
"What's that?" asked Jack in amazement.  
"It's a picture of Lynn, from when she was 1 year old. I found it in the envelope!"  
"That's very cool Alex, but who says she still looks like that?"  
"She must have changed a bit by now, but Ian has written on the back that you can always recognise her by her hair. There's one lock of her hair lighter than the rest, and she also has a birthmark. Just like me!"  
"I don't know, Alex, what if she's dyed her hair?"  
"That doesn't prove anything..." Alex protested.  
Jack kept silent and thought.  
"Wait for a second!" she shouted frightened and excited at the same time.  
"What? What is it?"  
"Didn't you say a lock of her hair was lighter?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I think I saw a girl with brown hair and a lighter lock. Just now. At the supermarket!"


End file.
